icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5044859-20140516170043/@comment-3180503-20140516175130
Lol, you always swear up and down that iEmbargo is a Creddier and you get so worked up. xD I agree that it's more than a little suspicious that basically the entire series was (slowly) building up to Seddie and then all of a sudden iOAR and the iGB kiss happened out of left field. It kinda seemed like they (I say "they" because I doubt Dan was fully in charge of the ships when you look at all the inconsistencies; even in Seasons 1-3) were planning to do more with the concept of Sam being jealous but they simply ran out of time or were told the show was being terminated before they fully think up a storyline. This is why I miss the writing of Seasons 1-3. There was a clear storyline there and it was very evidently leading to SOMETHING ship-related. Hell, why do you think the shipping was at an all-time high at that time? But then, all of a sudden, Season 4 comes along and they drop everything. The show is completely rehashed and Seddie is back to square 1 bickering like children again as if all the development that had happened in the first three seasons never happened. Sure, at first it wasn't completely obvious to us fans, but I can tell you that from very early on we noticed a change and it gave us a bad feeling in the pit of our stomachs. The show had basically gone commercial and this is what makes me think that the arc WAS just fan-service. I mean, just look at how displaced it is in the series. And once it's over you go back to the status quo in the next episode as if the relationship and all the words that were exchanged never happened. You rarely even see it in reruns. Also, I'm sure the fact that it did "poorly" in the ratings made the writers rethink where they were going in terms of the ships (and apparently it made the network rethink the popularity of Jennette on her own which is why they decided to add Ariana to her show at the last minute). Because, you see, my good people, when you look at Season 4 of iCarly and beyond, it's painfully clear that the network (and I suppose Dan, to a certain extent) is no longer bent on telling a good story and instead is solely concerned about how much money they will make per episode. This is why every episode after iSYL is incredibly over-hyped. After the unheard of ratings that iSYL managed to get, they thought it wouldbe a good idea to make EVERY random epiosde a special even though what drew us to the show in the first place was the intriguing STORYTELLING. I believe this is the main reason why fans began to steadily lose interest around this time, ESPECIALLY after iSAFW. I don't know if you can tell, but all this causes a very ironic circle of events: iSYL gets massive ratings due to amazing writing, Nick decides to make every episode after that a special to capatalize on said ratings, the writing becomes lazy, fans tune out, ratings decline, Seddie Arc suffers, Dan decides to push Creddie thinking that it's more "profitable" (and when you look at the massive ratings for iSYL, you can't exactly blame them for thinking that was the main draw even though it wasn't). I hope this long-winded essay made some kind of sense. Once I start, I just can't stop. :P